Duncan
Duncan *'Number': 6 *'Builder': Andrew Barclay and Co. Ltd. *'Designer': Andrew Barclay *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT *'Arrived on Sodor': 1958 Duncan is a narrow gauge tank engine who came to the Skarloey Railway as a spare engine after Peter Sam's accident with the slate trucks. Bio in Railway Series Duncan was built by Andrew Barclay at Kilmarnock, Scotland and worked in a factory in Scotland, which Peter Sam claims is the source of his strong language and volatile temper. In 1958, Duncan was bought secondhand to Sodor as a spare engine, as the workload was too much for Sir Handel and Peter Sam to manage unassisted. He came soon after Peter Sam's accident with the slate trucks and was re-gauged to 2ft 3in. Duncan was rude and arrogant at first. However, following derailments in the tunnel and on a stretch of track south of Cros-ny-Cuirn, he began to see sense and made up his feud with Rusty, whom he had detested for being a Diesel. He was still selfish and prone to temper tantrums and actually stalled on Rheneas Viaduct on the claims that he was overworked and not polished enough. Skarloey, fed up with his careless attitude, finally taught him sense with the story of Rheneas' single handed running of the railway and how passengers are far more important than a polish. Duncan is currently visiting the Talyllyn Railway in Wales as a tourist attraction and is currently being overhauled. Sir Handel has been brought in to do Duncan's work until he is mended. Bio in Television Series Duncan has always been energetic. In the fifth season, his driver and fireman spooked him by making him think that there was a ghost engine trying to cross the old iron bridge. In the sixth season, he worked with Skarloey, Rheneas, and Rusty at the incline railway, but became very careless, resulting in him landing in a swamp. In the seventh season, he ignored Rusty's warnings about the old wooden bridge, and Rusty had to rescue him from falling into the river below. In the twelfth season, he ruined the hot air balloon that Mr. Percival had hired to take his twins for a ride in. However, the balloon repair man managed to fix it by using their birthday flag. In the sixteenth season, his rods were rattling, so Victor came to the Skarloey Railway and fixed them. In the eighteenth season, he came across a grumpy passenger who complained all the time, so Duncan tried to make him happy by doing certain actions such as taking Skarloey's coaches, speeding through an area where tracks were repaired, and ignoring the guard's whistle. In the end, Duncan realized that he should just ignore the grumpy passenger from now on. He later became exceedingly grumpy at Christmas time, so Victor made him a bet: if Duncan could go a day without grumbling, Victor would give him a new coat of paint. Persona Duncan is a Scottish narrow gauge engine. He initially arrived to the Skarloey Railway as a spare engine after Peter Sam had a nasty accident with some trucks that broke free from the incline. He was prone to boisterous bouncing about, which became known as "rock 'n' roll", whenever the mood took him, which once caused him to derail in the mouth of a tunnel. He speaks with a Scottish accent and is a rather tall engine. He often grumbles and complains, usually about not being polished or being over-worked, and can be rude, rough, and bad tempered. He claims to be a plain-speaking engine who believes in plain speaking, an approach which can cause him to make callous or belligerent remarks. Duncan can be a competitive engine too, particularly with James. He can be careless and make rash decisions which usually leads to his own downfall, but is not always quick to apologise or realise the error of his ways. However, upon Skarloey recalling Rheneas' gallant act to get his passengers home, Duncan admitted he had the wrong attitude and tried hard to be a more useful, respectable engine in future. In spite of his ways, Duncan can be a little misunderstood as he is focused, confident, resourceful, and has a big heart. Basis Duncan is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Douglas. This engine is currently selected to be dressed up as Duncan on special events associated with the "Thomas the Tank Engine" franchise. Livery In the Railway Series, Duncan is painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery with blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series he is painted golden yellow with black lining and gold boiler bands. Appearances Voice Actors * Tom Stourton (UK/US; eighteenth season onwards) * Ryōichi Tanaka (Japan; fourth - seventh seasons) * Chikara Osaka (Japan; ninth season onwards) Theme Instrumental Trivia * One of Duncan's models is currently on display in Japan. * When the narrow gauge engines received large scale models, the wrinkles on Duncan's forehead disappeared. ** He also gained slightly larger eyes, nose and thicker eyebrows. However, they changed back to how they were in the fourth season when he returned in full CGI. * One magazine image shows Duncan with a tender. * Duncan's latest wooden railway model has a lamp for a whistle. * When Duncan returned in the eighteenth season, he had some modifications. These include: ** Red running board. ** Permanent lamp, lamp iron, and brakepipe. ** Slightly thinner funnel. ** Slightly smaller dome and windows. ** Smaller boiler and slightly larger cab. ** Brass nameplate. ** Shorter and wider sand dome. ** Sanding gear under the cab. ** Riveting under his coal bunker. ** Spaced out lining on his cab, with marks resembling where the original lining was. * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Duncan is currently on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn. * Throughout the fourth and fifth seasons, Duncan's model lacked a whistle, yet he was still heard whistling on many occasions. This error was fixed in the sixth season. Quotes :"Who is Duncan?" :"He came as a spare engine after my accident." :"Is he useful?!" :"He'll pull anything, and I'm sure he means well, but he's bouncy and rude. He use to work in a factory, and his language is often...strong." :"I understand," said Skarloey gravely. - Skarloey and Peter Sam talking about Duncan, "Home at Last", "The Little Old Engine". Merchandise * ERTL (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (normal, Duncan Does it All, and The Runaway Elephant versions) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Departing Now Gallery File:HomeatLastRS6.png|Duncan in the Railway Series File:Rock'n'RollRS3.png File:PassengersandPolishRS5.png File:PopSpecialRS7.png File:HomeatLast35.png|Duncan stuck in the tunnel File:HomeatLast46.png|Duncan in the shed File:HomeatLast47.png|Duncan's funnel File:HomeatLast51.png File:Rock'n'Roll38.png File:PassengersandPolish5.png|Duncan on the viaduct File:PassengersandPolish2.png File:PassengersandPolish25.png File:PassengersandPolish39.png File:GallantOldEngine2.png File:GallantOldEngine49.png File:DuncangetsSpooked18.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked39.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked22.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked55.jpg File:DunkinDuncan10.png File:DunkinDuncan11.png File:FaultyWhistles23.JPG|Duncan's whistle File:FaultyWhistles43.JPG File:TheRunawayElephant12.png File:TheRunawayElephant39.png File:TheRunawayElephant47.png|Duncan on his side File:TheRunawayElephant49.png File:TheMagicLamp14.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine26.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine39.png|Duncan in the mine DuncanAndTheOldMine75.png File:DuncanandtheOldMine12.png File:DuncanDropsaClanger14.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree1.jpg File:Thomas'TrickyTree3.jpg|Thomas and Duncan File:Duncan'sBluff30.png File:DuncanDoesitAll4.jpg File:CoolTruckings60.png|Madge and Duncan File:TheGreatDiscovery32.png File:TheGreatDiscovery36.png File:TheGreatDiscovery38.png File:DuncanandtheHotAirBalloon41.jpg File:DuncanandtheHotAirBalloon9.jpg File:DuncanandtheHotAirBalloon48.jpg File:TheManintheHills44.png|Duncan and Sir Handel File:PushMe,PullYou20.png|Duncan with a CGI face File:MountainMarvel22.jpg File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger11.png|Duncan in full CGI File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger18.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger46.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger27.png|Duncan's wheels File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger35.png|Duncan's whistle in CGI File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger29.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger44.png File:Duncan'snameplate.png|Duncan with nameplate File:Duncanandthelorries.jpg|Duncan with a tender File:RomanianmagazineDuncanandRusty.jpg File:RomanianmagazineDuncan.jpg File:MountainRescue1.jpg|Duncan rock 'n' rolling on a Mountain Line File:DuncanEdgarHodges.jpg|Duncan as illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:TheGoodOldDays5.png|Duncan in an annual story File:PipeDreams3.png|Duncan with Donald and Douglas File:Douglas(Talyllyn)2.jpg|Duncan's basis, Douglas Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLDuncan.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLMetallicDuncan.gif|ERTL metallic File:WoodenRailwayDuncan.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Duncanwooden.jpg|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:TOMYDuncan.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Duncan File:TrackmasterDuncan.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterDuncanDoesItAll.jpg|TrackMaster Duncan Does It All File:TrackMasterDuncaninRunawayElephant.jpg|Trackmaster Runaway Elephant File:BrioDuncan.JPG|Brio File:Take-AlongDuncan.png|Take-Along File:DiAgostiniDuncan.PNG|De Agostini File:Wind-upDuncan.jpg|Wind-up Duncan File:BandaiTECDuncan.png|Bandai TEC File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDuncan.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Duncan2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See also * Category:Images of Duncan Category:Steam locomotives Category:Skarloey Railway Category:0-4-0 Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Tank engines